


Realization

by TheEmoVanity



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fudge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoVanity/pseuds/TheEmoVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang and Nudge realize something after they're attacked by Erasers and some unknown sparks fly. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is/was my first fanfic and go at Fang/Nudge. Please don't read this just to comment that you hate the ship. Don't like, don't read.

Nudge POV  
"Ow," I cried as landed and crash rolled into a meadow. "My arm hurts"

"Are you okay?" Fang quietly asks landing right behind me and throwing his backpack down. "I'm sorry I ever left you. Damn those Erasers!" He said while looking back, trying to make sure we weren't followed.

"Yeah. I'm good, I've survived worse. I'll be all healed up within a half hour or so." I say. "What I'm really worried about is you. Your arm is bleeding. And I saw one of the erasers scratch you."

"I'm Fine," Fang mumbled.

But he wasn't. I knew Fang too well to know when he was lying. Although he’s usually always silent. I do talk to him when I go on the roof. We always laughed and played around. I think I was the only person he actually enjoyed talking to. Well maybe; at least I thought so. Whenever he's around the others he's back to the whole emo thing. I mean, he's like that with me and do most of the talking but he at least talks more than his usual ninja quietness.  
I learned so much about him those days on the roof. I obviously developed a crush on him. But I know we can never be together because he already told me that he liked someone. He won't tell me who but I can only imagine; it's probably Max. Miss perfect.

"Fang, I saw what those Erasers did! Even with our fast healing, you’re still really hurt. We need to get you to a hosp-"  
"NO!" he yells. Yeah, yelled. It kind of scared me too, "No hospitals, you know what happened the last time. And you of all people know I hate hospitals. I am not going back to one."

"But you're really hurt! We have to do something, and it’s only us, and I don't want you to die! You’re bleeding really badly!" I walk in closer to him and touch the side he was scratched.

"Ughrh!" he gasps.

"OMGOMGOMG! I don't know what to do and Max isn't here! Oh my god Fang you’re bleeding really badly! Jeez she’s gonna kill me. And everyone is gonna hate me because I let you die, and I'll be thrown into jail. And people are gonna make fun of me because I'm a bird. And I'll try to break out but they'll shoot me with a tazer-"

"Nudge calm down, please!" he serenely emphasized the word "Just calm down, everything's gonna be alright. You took that first aid class when we were at 'normal' school right?" I nod. "Okay, we'll your gonna have to just sew me up then." My heart almost skips a beat when he says this.

"Me!? Fang? You want me, to what? I don't think I can. I don't even have a needle or anything!"

"I have a needle and string in my backpack" he says. I run to his backpack and take the sewing string and needle out.

"Okay, Fang. I'm really sorry if this hurts," I tell him. I lift up his shirt and try to clean his wound the best I can. I then slowly breathe and get ready to put the needle through him. "Sorry" I worriedly say as I make the first hole. I try to act quickly and steadily but it's difficult when you've only got one good working arm and his shirt keeps falling down.  
"I'm sorry Fang, but you’re gonna need to take your shirt off. It keeps falling down and I can't hold it anymore."

"Fine."

I help him take it off, being that we both only have really one good working arm. Somewhere along the line the thought of, I can't help think how sexy he is. Even though he is wounded, with his shirt off he is so hot. Whatever girl, who I still think is Max, he likes sure is lucky. I wish he liked me than maybe we could... pushed its way into my mind before I quickly ended it.

"Nudge, what are you staring at?" Fang says, bringing me back to earth.

"Oh! Um, nothing! Just a um, flying squirrel bunny" I lied. "You just missed it".

"Err, okay" he says looking at me with those dark eyes through his long, beautiful, dark hair that's in his face.

"Almost done. On the last stitch." I reassure him because the face he makes looks so dreadful and I hate hurting him. After he nods confirmation I quickly but steadily finish up. "Okay done" I say with a smile, but I am a bit disappointed because he soon will put his shirt back on. And he has such amazing, perfect body... I stop myself before I start drooling. "Fang?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"You know, that one day we were hanging out on the roof?"

"Yeah? What about?" he replies.

"Well... You said you liked someone but you still haven't told me who. Tell me! I just wanna know, I promise I won’t tell anyone! Is it Ella? Lissa? Oh, I know who it is! Its-"  
I'm halted because Fang has now pulled me into a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and mine automatically go around his neck. We don't stop until we come out a minute later gasping for air.

"What was that for?" I ask in a really cute voice.

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet? The girl I like is you, Nudge." he tells me ever so sweetly.

"What!? No way!" I say still in shock "I thought you liked Max. You know, since she's so cool and pretty and perfect and everything..." I trailed off, not knowing where exactly I was going with that.

"What? No." he says. "The only girl in this world who I think, no, I know is perfect, is you. Yeah Max is pretty, but your beautiful. And you’re my everything. Nudge, I lo.. y..."  
I cut him off by kissing him again. We kiss for what feels like forever, only stopping, pausing to acquire more air.

"I love you too" I tell him at the end of our kiss.

"We should get out of here. Max and the others are probably worrying about us," he says.

"Okay, fine, but let’s take the long way." I say.

We jump up and let our wings gently flap as we fly into the moonlight through the sky, holding hands, on our way home.


End file.
